


Candy Cane Christmas

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Christmas Eve  Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Prompt: A sabriel fic that involves an arm wrestle Gabriel somehow loses which leads to a hurt ego and a need for revenge. So Gabriel decides laughter is the best medicine for all so he tickles the crap out of Sam.





	

“C’mon, Sam.” Gabriel whined. “It’s the last candy-cane and you don’t even  _ like _ the peppermint ones!”

Sam smirked, Gabriel did have a point, they weren’t his favorite, but Gabriel had eaten the other eleven in the pack  _ and _ forgotten to grab the cherry ones Sam liked when he went out to the store on Christmas eve. Now everything was closed and the odds of Sam getting a cherry candy-cane were slim to none, so if he had to suffer, Gabriel did to.

“Guess you should’ve gotten the cherry ones too.” Sam said with a shrug while Gabriel pouted at him.

Had to teach a former angel manners after all. When Gabriel had shown back up earlier this year, surprisingly human, and also  _ not  _ dead, they’d been skeptical to say the least. Almost a year later and they were pretty much used to him by now. This was Gabriel’s first Christmas, at least, spent with them, and for some dumb reason Sam felt like they oughta do it right and show him how it was supposed to be done.

So the bunker was decorated to the nines, and Dean had complained the whole time Sam’d made him drag the tree in and Gabriel had eaten his weight in Christmas cookies and candy and now all that was left was one candy cane that Sam wasn’t gonna give up.

“Fine, how about we arm wrestle for it.” Gabriel proposed when he realized his pouting was having absolutely no effect on Sam.

Sam’s loud laugh in response made Gabriel glare. He was fucking serious, he could totally take Sam in an arm-wrestling contest. Probably. Could’ve if he still had his angel mojo anyway. Worth a shot.

Sam rolled his eyes, but plunked his elbow on the table, hand held out for Gabriel to take. With a prematurely triumphant grin, Gabriel settled in to win, gripped Sam’s hand and pushed against it just before he yelled, “Go!”

An embarrassingly short amount of time later, Gabriel rubbed his sore arm and glared daggers at Sam who had gleefully sucked half the candy-cane into his mouth. Grumbling something about needing more eggnog, Gabriel retreated to the kitchen to plot his revenge.

It came to him as he spiked his eggnog with some rum he found in one of the cupboards. Simple, and perfect. So he downed his drink before he crept as silently as he could back into the library.

Sam was leaning against a bookshelf, eyes scanning the books, for what Gabriel had no idea, but Sam had some crappy Christmas music on with the volume up way too loud, which provided the perfect cover for Gabriel’s sneak attack.

Just as Gabriel reached out to jam his fingers beneath Sam’s arms to tickle him, Sam went rigid but it was too late, he struggled as Gabriel mercilessly tickled him, laughed loud and gasping as he tried to turn himself around. Gabriel grinned, wasn’t it great how tickling someone made them flail around like an idiot while they giggled? Even grown men weren’t immune to it and Sam was no exception.

“Stop, ahaha, Gabe, c’mon.” Sam laughed, finally got himself under control enough to turn the tables. Sam caught ahold of Gabriel’s wrists and turned the two of them so that Gabriel was pushed back against the bookshelf, arms pinned above his head. “So, what was the plan here Gabe? Tickle me until I gave the candy cane back? Can’t. I ate it already.”

“No, you giant dick. It was revenge.” Gabriel said like it was obvious. “For kicking my ass at something I could’ve easily won for the last billion or so years.”

“Really?” Sam asked as he wedged a thigh between Gabriel’s, rubbed against him. “Thought you liked that I’m stronger than you.”

Gabriel groaned, blood rushed down to harden his cock, “I do. Usually.”

“But you really wanted that candy cane, huh?” Sam teased, mouth so close to Gabriel’s that he could smell the peppermint-sweet scent of his breath.

“Yesss.” Gabriel hissed as Sam gripped both of his wrists in one massive hand so that his other hand could curl bruisingly around Gabriel’s hip, tug him into a filthy grind that lit up Gabriel’s nerve endings brighter than the tree sparkling in the corner.  

“Mmm, bet I still taste like it if you’re that desperate.” Sam’s words had barely left his mouth when Gabriel surged forward and slid his tongue hot and wet into Sam’s mouth, licked at the candy-sweet taste of peppermint and Sam. Really, really wished he still had the ability to just think away clothes and blink lube into existence.

Sam just kept rubbing Gabriel’s hard cock with his muscular thigh and hot waves of pleasure rolled through Gabriel as Sam sucked on his lower lip, bit down and then soothed the sting with his tongue.

So hot, Sam was like a force of nature and it was all Gabriel could do right then to cling to him and fucking enjoy the shit out of it. Again and again, Sam brushed against Gabriel’s hard, aching cock, trapped in his too-snug jeans, and it felt so fucking good.

Heat coiled in Gabriel’s gut, his body tightened, and he gasped, threw his head back. Sam didn’t stop,  _ fuck _ , it was so good, too good. And he was so close that he could feel the waves of his climax just there, skirting the edges of his awareness.

“Sam!  _ Sam _ , fuck!” Gabriel came, shook with the force of it as white spots flickered behind his closed eyelids.

Hot come pooled in his underwear, sticky, wet. When Gabriel finally blinked his eyes open, Sam smiled heatedly at him, “C’mon. Let’s go get you cleaned up in the shower and then you can blow me to make up for being a brat.”

Gabriel nodded his agreement and Sam placed a lingering kiss on his lips before he led him off to the shower room. Sometimes Gabriel missed his angel powers, sure, but Sam was right, he fucking loved Sam being stronger than him.


End file.
